


IWSC: Cinderfella

by accio_broom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Male Cinderella, Ron Weasley as Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: IWSC: With a large family, including two mean twin brothers, Cinderfella Ron stands no chance of attending the Royal Ball, until his Fairy Godfather, Dumbledore, appears to make his dreams come true.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14
Collections: International Wizarding School Competition - Ilvermorny





	IWSC: Cinderfella

**Author's Note:**

> School: Ilvermorny  
> Year: 6  
> Writing School: [Trope] Cinderella Circumstances  
> Word Count: 1500 (in Google docs)
> 
> I will convert this into a multi-chapter once my story has been judged.

**ONCE UPON A TIME** , Ronald Weasley lived in the Kingdom of Hogsmeade with his rather large family. His parents were poor, and as the youngest man still living in the house, Ron had to work hard all day long to look after everyone. Every morning he woke up while it was still dark and cold to start the fire. He cooked all of the meals and kept the small cottage clean and tidy.

One day, big news came to the village. It was finally time for Princess Hermione to find a husband. So, King and Queen Granger decided to hold a ball. Hermione wasn't allowed to rule the Kingdom of Hogsmeade without a partner. They invited all of the eligible bachelors, who were expected to dress smart and make themselves presentable in the hope that the Princess would choose them as a suitor.

The day of the ball came quickly, but Ron found his list of chores had doubled overnight. He knew he would not be allowed to the castle until he completed all his tasks.

Fortunately, out of the seven Weasley children, only Ron and his twin brothers, Fred and George, were still living at the cottage. The rest of them had already been married off and were the responsibilities of their significant others now. Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ginevra all lived elsewhere in the village, reducing the pressure on Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Ron couldn't resist glancing at the outfit waiting for him on the mannequin in the corner of the kitchen. He had worked hard to put it together, not wanting to place the burden of buying new clothes on his destitute parents when they already needed to buy for Fred and George. He had taken an old tailcoat from his father and lined it with a deep red material he'd found in the attic and had done a reasonably good job patching up his old breeches. The outfit almost looked brand new.

With his chores all completed, all Ron needed to do was wash, pull a comb through his bright red hair and get dressed. He had just pushed himself up from the fireplace he had been sweeping when he heard footsteps on the wooden staircase. Ron braced himself for the onslaught on his twin brothers. They were his least favourite siblings — they were always finding fault in Ron's housework and were forever playing practical jokes on him.

As they appeared in the kitchen, Ron could see they were already dressed in their occasionwear, and their hair was slicked back with pomade.

"Oh dear brother," George rounded on Ron, pretending to inspect the fireplace. He had a menacing look on his face, and Ron felt a swirl of nerves in his stomach. He didn't have time for their hijinks. “You’ve missed a spot!”

"No, I haven't," Ron frowned, reexamining his work. "It's all done. Now, if you get out of my way, I need to take a wash."

"No, look, Ronnie, it's there!" Fred grinned as he intentionally kicked the dustpan, sending dirt and debris flying across the hearth. He took a step away to avoid getting dirty, but as he did, he crashed into the mannequin. Ron watched in dismay as it wobbled precariously on its stand before falling unceremoniously to the floor. There was a loud rip as his outfit caught on something and tore.

"Oh, whoops! I am such a klutz!" Fred sighed, although the grin did not disappear from his face. Both twins erupted in a fit of cackles, and Ron fought back his tears.

"Oh no," George teased. "Does that mean you won't be able to go to the ball tonight?"

"What a shame," Fred grinned. "I don't know why you were even bothering to go. Princess Hermione wouldn't be interested in _you_."

"No," George joined in. "Especially when she could have someone like me—"

"Or both of us. Anyway, the carriage is here. We'll make sure to kiss Princess Hermione for you. Don't wait up, dear brother."

The twins left the house. As soon as he heard the door slam shut, Ron let his tears of frustration spill from his eyes. There was absolutely no way he would make it to the ball now. He would miss his opportunity to meet Princess Hermione and win her heart. Ron had planned to tell her how archaic he thought the Kingdom's rules were and that he thought she would be the best person to govern all of the villages in Hogsmeade, even without a husband. He yearned to tell her how beautiful and kind he thought she was. Sure, he'd only caught glimpses of her as she'd rode past the cottage on her horse, but he was so confident of these things.

"Ah, me!" He sighed sadly. "I wish I could go to the ball, too!"

Ron lost count of the hours he sat on the floor, lamenting his lot in life. Nothing was fair. The kitchen started to grow dark, and he knew he should get up and light a lamp so he could begin tidying up the mess his brothers had created, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

As if someone was listening to his thoughts, a bright light suddenly appeared in the hearth, just like magic. Slowly, it started to take on the form of an older man, who unfolded his long limbs and untucked a long beard from his belt as he solidified in front of Ron.

Ron hurried to his feet, springing back from the hearth with the poker in his hand. The man finished his transformation and regarded Ron closely, a pleased smile on his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy!" The crone pulled a wand from his pocket, and with a flick, the poker had turned into a rose. "That's better." He dusted himself off and rolled up the sleeves of his robes. "I heard someone wanted to go to the ball?"

"W — who the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm your Fairy Godmother. Although I don't like the term Fairy all that much, I find it a little insulting, and I'm a man, so I guess that makes me a God _father_. But you can just call me Dumbledore. I'm here to grant your wish!"

"Are you bloody mental?! My wish is impossible!"

"Did I not just appear from your fireplace, young boy?" Dumbledore chuckled as Ron nodded hesitantly. "Then, let me be the one to say what is possible or not!"

"There's no way I can go to the ball. My brothers tore my clothes, and I'm all dirty. Even if I had something to wear, I have no way to get there!"

"Oh woe is Ronald Weasley," Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "You'll never snog the Princess with an attitude like that." He tapped his wand against Ron's head.

The dust from Ron's bright red hair and clothes disappeared at once, and he found himself dressed in tails of deep burgundy. His buttons shined gold, and his breeches, which were the same colour as his jacket, had gold piping down each leg.

"Bloody hell!" Ron admired himself in the mirror. "Just like magic!"

"You're a bright kid, aren't you?" Dumbledore's beard twitched, and he raised his wand once more. With another flick and a muttered spell, a grand looking carriage appeared outside of the cottage, with a driver and four white horses.

"Am I dreaming?" Ron was incredulous. He ventured carefully out of the house and rested a hand tentatively on one of the creature's manes, stroking it softly. The horse let out a snort of appreciation.

"This is as real as real can be," said Dumbledore. "But there is one thing you must remember. Tonight, at the stroke of midnight, my magic will run out. Don't ask me why; it's just how it is. Everything will turn back to how it was before. Aside from these gloves, I'll let you keep these. They were made just for you, so nobody else will ever be able to wear them."

Ron took the offered gloves gingerly, too scared to make the brilliant white material dirty. Carefully he pulled them on, marvelling at how they moulded against his fingers. They fit, well, like a glove.

"I will make sure to leave the ball before midnight," Ron nodded his confirmation.

"Brilliant! Don't mess this up, Weasley!" Dumbledore turned back to the house, tidying up the mess Fred and George had left earlier with one last flick of his wand. "There! I think that's all in order!" And with that, Ron's Fairy Godfather was gone.

Ron looked around, puzzled. "I must have knocked my bloody head!" He raised a hand, gingerly feeling for a bump, but there was none. He glanced down at himself, he was still wearing the beautiful red outfit, and his driver and four horses waited before him.

"'You coming, mate?"

Ron locked the cottage door behind him and stepped into the carriage, and soon they were trundling off towards the castle.


End file.
